Problem: $\vec w = (-9,12)$ $\dfrac23\vec w= ($
Solution: In general, the scalar multiple of $k$ times $\vec u$ is this: $k\vec u = k(u_x, u_y) = (ku_x, ku_y)$. So, here's how we find $\dfrac23 \vec{w}$ : $\begin{aligned} {\dfrac23}\vec w = {\dfrac23} \cdot (-9,12) &= \left({\dfrac23} \cdot (-9), {\dfrac23} \cdot 12\right) \\\\ &= (-6,8) \end{aligned}$ The answer is $ (-6,8) $.